xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Omi
Omi is a Xiaolin Warrior and the current Xiaolin Dragon of Water. He made his first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Showdown, "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" an incumbent student who is ecstatic to learn that new students have arrived at the Xiaolin Temple and chosen to become the next generation of Xiaolin Dragons. He also made his first appearance in the debut episode of Xiaolin Chronicles, "New Monk on the Block" as recently ascending to the rank of Shoku Warrior and being tasked to select a new student to train together with the rest of his teammates. Appearance Xiaolin Showdown Omi has no hair, making him bald and has long thin eyebrows. He is Chinese with a yellow skin tone, a large, round head and beady eyes that are presumably black in color. He is both the shortest and smallest character; in "Sizing Up Omi", it's revealed he weighs nineteen pounds on a scale. He has nine white dots that appear sporadically on his forehead in battle and in "The Return of PandaBubba", it's implied they are an anatomical feature when Omi passes through an X-Ray machine. Throughout the show, Omi would wear his temple robes when traveling outside the temple, regardless of the location or environment. On the occasion, however, he is shown wearing different outfits; he wore clothes provided by Jermaine in "My Homey Omi" and Clay in "Big as Texas". In addition, Omi is shown having pajamas in a couple of episodes, as well as having a winter outfit for cold conditions. Xiaolin Chronicles Omi has gone through little change in character design when compared to his appearance in Xiaolin Showdown. He is still roughly the same height, although his complexion seems to be a darker shade of yellow and during the showdown in "Xiaolin Redemption" his eyes are revealed to be brown in color. He has nine white dots on his forehead that appear whenever necessary as opposed to certain moments like in the original show. Throughout the show, Omi would wear his temple robes when traveling outside the temple, regardless of the location or environment. On the occasion, however, he is shown wearing different outfits; he dressed like a cowboy in "Magic Stallion and the Wild Wild West" and has a winter outfit during a Shen Gong Wu hunt in "Heal Me". Personality Omi is generally depicted as one of the most talented characters in the series, who can be naïve and egotistical at times. He is a cheerful person who despite having an isolated upbringing, tries his best to understand his new teammates' modern lifestyles and culture. He considers the other monks his friends, which he brings up throughout the first season of the original show. Because of his age and naivety, he's often a target of teasing from Raimundo, as seen in "Like a Rock!". Initially, he acted sexist to Kimiko because what little knowledge of women he knew came from a dated sociology book from the eleventh century. Likewise, his ego and sense of superiority originated from a combination of lacking social skills and having underdeveloped empathy. From the second season onward, Omi grew to be arrogant, condescending, and elitist towards other characters, particularly his fellow teammates. Such behavior was carried over into the reboot series and more or less became Omi's "default" personality. One of Omi's greatest strengths is that he tries to see the good in everyone; this can be seen in his relationship with Jack Spicer. He tries to convince Jack to forgo the Heylin side and even offers to join the monks at the Xiaolin Temple in "Citadel of Doom". Likewise, he believes that there is good in Chase Young and that plays into the series finale in which Omi believes turning Chase away from evil will fix everything. Omi takes his duty as a Xiaolin Warrior seriously and has a strong code of honor. A noticeable trait and recurring gag in both series is that Omi does not understand metaphors or slang that well, which in turn prompts everyone (particularly Raimundo) to correct him. It's implied in "Shen Yi Bu" that one of his hobbies is studying Shen Gong Wu, as he studied the Sword of the Storm. He's shown to be quite good with basketball following the events of "My Homey Omi". Another talent of his is being able to play chess with himself. Biography Early History There is little information about Omi's early life and his background varies between the original series and the reboot. In Xiaolin Showdown, Omi states that he is an orphan when Dojo tries to deceive him in "Enter the Dragon" by shapeshifting into his mother. His birth parents are mentioned in "Omi Town" but whether they’re still alive or not is unconfirmed. It's assumed Master Fung has been raising him and serving to be his parental substitute. In Xiaolin Chronicles, he is stated to be an orphan like in the original series. This time there’s no mentioning of his birth parents but in "Tigress Woo" he acknowledges having no parents in an effort to cheer Kimiko up about her older sister. Although his true birthday is unknown, Omi reveals in "Omi Saves the Holidays" that he picked Christmas as his birthday upon Master Fung's advice. Xiaolin Showdown Omi made his first appearance in "The Journey of a Thousand Miles", the season one premiere as an incumbent student at the Xiaolin Temple who knows he’s been chosen as the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Upon the arrival of Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay, Omi initially believes them to be his students to preside over. However, thanks to the others' experiences, Omi is able to defeat Jack Spicer in his first showdown and win the Eye of Dashi. He is present when Master Fung formally introduces the other monks as the Dragons of Wind, Fire, and Earth respectively. His presence is constant throughout the first season, with the underlying theme of him and the other monks learning how to cooperate with each other. He is initially worried about Clay’s competence in "Like a Rock!" and unintentionally frustrates Raimundo with his misuse of slang. Omi makes a couple of sexist remarks to Kimiko in "Tangled Web" due to his lack of knowledge about women. Despite Master Fung’s warnings, Omi uses the titular Shen Gong Wu in "Ring of the Nine Dragons" and ends up making several clones of himself. The consequence is that he loses the following showdown against Jack Spicer. Omi is the last monk be transformed into sapphire by the Sapphire Dragon in "Night of the Sapphire Dragon", only to be freed at the end from a combination of DojoDojo's fire breathing and hot sauce made by Clay's grandfather. In "My Homey Omi", Omi becomes separated from the other monks in New York City and ends up meeting Jermaine, a local New Yorker. The two get acquainted until they come across the Serpent’s Tail and initiate a showdown against Jack Spicer. In the end, they emerge victoriously and Omi offers Jermaine joining him at the Xiaolin Temple, which Jermaine politely declines. He is the only monk who doesn’t fight in "Royal Rumble" and tries to keep everyone together. This leads to Omi being the only monk who didn’t lose their showdown against Jack Spicer’s minions and be captured as well. Using the Sun Chi Lantern, Omi manages to defeat the villains and free his friends at the conclusion of the episode. During the events of "Mala Mala Jong", Omi figures out a plan to stop the ancient Heylin warrior, whom Master Fung instructed the monks to flee from as it approached the temple. Using the Serpent’s Tail, he travels to the Earth’s core and retrieves the Golden Tiger Claws while Kimiko and Clay buy him time by slowing down Mala Mala Jong. He defeats him by tearing out the Heart of Jong and because of this he, Clay, and Kimiko are promoted to Xiaolin Apprentices. Because he disobeyed orders to flee, Raimundo does not get promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice and switches over to the Heylin side in "In the Flesh". Omi does not believe Raimundo has turned evil until the latter steals the Serpent’s Tail from him and the other monks, which he tearfully realizes it’s the truth. He is present when Wuya is resurrected with the Serpent’s Tail and the Reversing Mirror. Following her resurrection, Wuya quickly subdues the monks and the world in "Days Past". With the help of Jack Spicer, Omi goes back in time to meet Grand Master Dashi and requests him to build another puzzle box to imprison their greatest enemy. Returning to the present in "Citadel of Doom", Omi tries opening the puzzle box, which doesn’t work until Raimundo opens it after a change of heart. Wuya is trapped once more and the world turns back to normal soon after. In the second season, Omi faces new challenges and more dangerous situations. Promoted by Vlad, he briefly leaves the Xiaolin Temple in "The Crystal Glasses" because the former had tricked him into believing he’ll turn evil in the future. Fortunately, he is able to come to his senses and later defeat Vlad in a showdown over the titular Shen Gong Wu. He and the other monks are captured by PandaBubba's henchmen in "Pandatown" but then are later freed by Dojo. Before their capture, Omi spent most of the time patronizing Raimundo for not being the same rank as him. Once Raimundo got promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice at the end of the episode, the monks are able to learn a new move called the Dragon X-Kumei formation. Omi and the other monks defeat Jack Spicer’s evil-dream team, which is made up of historical figures (along with his elementary math teacher) in "The Sands of Time". He manages to conquer his worst fear in "Dreamscape" and following the climactic showdown, the monks win both the Shadow of Fear and the Crouching Cougar. He manages to defeat Dyris with the help of Klofange in "Screams of the Siren", stopping her from flooding the world. During the events of "Master Monk Guan", Omi meets Chase Young, a warrior that used to be on the side of good before he turned evil centuries ago. From then on Omi and Chase have several encounters with Chase particularly interested in Omi’s capabilities. Upon Chase’s advice, he helps Kimiko defeat Sibini, who had been possessing Clay in "The Evil Within". In "Something Jermaine", Omi is delighted to see Jermaine has joined the Xiaolin Temple, only to grow increasingly jealous over his friend’s talent, more so when Jermaine reveals he’s a Wudai Warrior. Later on, it’s discovered that Jermaine has been training under Chase Young’s guideship. Omi manages to convince his friend about Chase’s true intentions and they later reconcile over Omi’s previous jealously. When Omi travels to the Ying Yang World in "Judging Omi" to rescue Master Fung, he leaves his good chi behind and becomes evil, joining Chase Young on the Heylin side. He remains evil until Kimiko and Jack Spicer help restore his good chi in "Saving Omi" but remains on Chase’s side due to pledging his loyalty to him while being evil. After defeating Chase in "Finding Omi", his freedom is taken back and the monks are promoted to Wudai Warriors. In the third and final season, Omi continues to play a crucial role. In "Bird of Paradise" he and the other monks unleash their new Wudai abilities, culminating with them performing Wudai Orion Formation. In the same episode, the Bird of Paradise reveals that his greatest quality is loyalty. As the other monks receive presents from their families during the Chinese New Year in "Omi Town", Omi feels left out and wonders about his birth parents. Master Fung suggests he go on a quest to find them and seemingly does – only to find out it’s a trap set by Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Hannibal Roy Bean. In the end, the other monks give him presents and he realizes they have been his family the whole time. During the monks’ quest to find their Wudai Weapons in "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman", Omi receives his Wudai Weapon, the Shimo Staff. Unfortunately, because Raimundo left the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman behind, Hannibal Roy Bean steals it from the monks. In "The Return of Master Monk Guan", the monks manage to retrieve it after Raimundo fakes a defeat from Omi during a showdown. At the beginning of the series finale "Time After Time: Part I", Omi and the other monks beat up Jack Spicer and bring mementos from the fight back to Master Fung, with his being Jack's underwear. When Omi travels into the future with Dojo, it is revealed that in his absence Jack Spicer had conquered the world, the other monks have been thrown into prison and forced to fight well into their old age. In the attempt to restore the timeline, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay are presumably killed by Jack-Bots in front of Omi, much to his shock and horror. In "Time After Time: Part II", Omi tries to set things right, only to alter the future for a second time; now Master Monk Guan has been turned evil and works along with Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya. In this timeline, Clay has been chosen as the leader and the monks are farmers with Good Jack and a now good Chase Young. Once Hannibal Roy Bean has been defeated, the timeline is restored when Omi causes a paradox that resets everything. Omi is present when Raimundo as chosen as the leader and becomes the Shoku Warrior, bowing in respect to him before everyone heads off into a final battle against the Heylin in the end. Xiaolin Chronicles Omi made his first appearance in "New Monk on the Block", the series premiere as he and the other monks have recently been promoted to Shoku Warrior. Although the monks are supposed to be unanimous when deciding a new student to teach, a dispute forms when selecting candidates Ping Pong and Willow, whom Omi favors the latter while everyone else had previously agreed to choose the former. In "A Girl Named Willow", he spends most of the time running Willow through various test and is charmed by her flattery. He does not recognize her subtle attempts to get the access combination into the Shen Gong Wu vault, neither does anyone else except Kimiko. Omi also grows increasingly jealous of Ping Pong’s talent, despite the fact he originally picked him to be the new student to teach. During "The Fall of Xiaolin", Willow is revealed to be Shadow, Chase Young's new partner and has stolen all the Shen Gong Wu after Omi gives her access unintentionally. Chase Young then easily defeats the monks and Master Fung, destroying the Xiaolin Temple in the process. Omi apologizes for his behavior to Ping Pong and the latter is formally selected as a new monk to join the temple. Omi wins the Blue Ray Manta Ray in a showdown against Jack Spicer, which Raimundo chauffeurs the monks to their next destination during "Buddy Blue Ray and the Golden Bunnies". As he did in the first three episodes, he reiterates his importance as being the monk’s leader. He plays a minor role in "Tokyo Madness" and helps Kimiko stop Jack from destroying Virtual Tokyo with his computer virus. His jealousy towards Ping Pong becomes to head again in "Out of Ping Pong's Mind" with the amount of attention the other monks give him, as well as being even more talented then Omi himself. Chase Young uses this to his advantage in an attempt to get rid of Ping Pong, since he’s grown wary of his talent. Luckily, Omi and the other monks manage to save the day and Omi apologizes for his behavior. In "Princess Kaila of the Thousand Layer Mountain", he is the only monk that doesn’t get transformed into a jungle cat by Chase Young. Omi travels back in time to get advice from Grand Master Dashi to defeat Chase. Once Chase has been defeated, the other monks are returned to normal and the talismans they’ve collected along the way summon a new temple. Following the arrival at their new temple, Omi and the other monks confront their worst fears in "Mi Temple, Mi Casa". After defeating Chase Young in a showdown, he is present when Ping Pong is formally promoted to Shoku Warrior. He tries to get his hands on the titular Shen Gong Wu in "The Mask of the Green Monkey" with no avail. His jealousy towards Ping Pong comes to head once more in "Back in the Flesh Again" when the latter wins the temple’s annual talent show. Omi abandons his role as the monks’ leader and leaves the temple as well, only to show up later to participate in a showdown against Ping Pong, Jack Spicer, and Shadow. After Shadow wins the showdown, Omi apologizes for his behavior to Ping Pong and returns home with the other monks. Omi has a significant, albeit unexpected role during the season finale. In "The Call of the Dragon", Kimiko begins to have strange visions about a red dragon, though no one else believes her. Later on, she gets a hunch that Dojo has been kidnapped by Chase Young and goes out to rescue him. While battling Chase, the red dragon appears and helps her get the upper hand momentarily. Despite coming to her assistance, Omi and the other monks are trapped by Chase, though they are later rescued by Dojo in "The Mark of the Dragon Spirit". Omi becomes infuriated when Moonata informs Kimiko has been chosen to become the first Xiaolin Dragon Rider of their generation. Despite his interference, Kimiko manages to summon a dragon – which turns out to be the same dragon seen previously. As Chase begins destroying the universe in "Fly the Dragon!", Kimiko confronts a jealous Omi and manages to reconcile with him. Moonata then informs her that Omi is crucial in defeating Chase because he has the purest element out of the monks, which makes them team up. With the help of Tai Shui, the Cosmic Dragon, Chase Young is finally vanquished once and for all. At the end of the episode, the other monks and Master Fung congratulate Omi and Kimiko for a job well done. Abilities Xiaolin Apprentice *'Tornado Strike Water:' Omi's first and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Xiaolin Apprentice. It consisted of him calling out its name and then generating powerful streams of water from the tips of his hands. As seen in "The Sands of Time", Omi would sometimes perform this move with a quick spin. *'Elemental Combination:' Upon reaching Xiaolin Apprentice, Omi has the ability to combine his element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. This was first seen in "In the Flesh" where he combined the Orb of Tornami with his element to create ice. He would later on use this combination to freeze himself in "Citadel of Doom" and the series finale. *'Dragon X-Kumei Formation:' When all four monks became Xiaolin Apprentices, they were able to perform this group attack that allowed them to fight in unison. As seen in "The New Order", each monk would have a glowing aura outlining their bodies, which Omi's aura was blue. Wudai Warrior *'Wudai Neptune Water:' Omi's second and primary elemental attack when reaching the rank of Wudai Warrior. It was performed similar to Tornado Strike Water, but with several differences; he could shoot massive jets of water at opponents and in "Chucky Choo" he had the ability to stop the flow of moving water, such as a waterfall. He could also unleash spikes of ice from the palm of his hands as seen in "Hannibal's Revenge". *'Wudai Orion Formation:' When all four monks became Wudai Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Bird of Paradise" and "Omi Town". It was performed similar to Dragon X-Kumei Formation, but with several differences; the monks would transform into black figures outlined by their respective auras. Omi could manipulate water and use his element with greater ability. Shoku Warrior *'Shoku Neptune Water:' Omi's primary and only elemental attack when reaching the rank of Shoku Warrior. It consisted of him calling out its name and then shooting massive jets of water to destroy opponents. As seen in "New Monk on the Block", Omi could propel himself through the air while performing this move. *'Elemental Combination:' Upon reaching Shoku Warrior, Omi has the ability to combine his element with a respective Shen Gong Wu. Throughout the series, he would combine his element with the Orb of Torpedo when in combat. *'Shoku Star/Rocket Formation:' When all five monks became Shoku Warriors, they were able to perform this group attack, which can be seen in "Laws of Nature" and "Heylin Within". However, the attack has never been performed completely, so its actual potential has yet to be detailed. Unique Abilities *'Water Manipulation:' As the Dragon of Water, Omi had the ability to control and manipulate water. * Tsunami Strike: As seen in "Like a Rock!", Omi performed this move in an attempt to escape Le Mime’s invisible box. * Extreme Durability: He is able to withstand intense conditions, such as the Earth’s core when retrieving the Golden Tiger Claws in "Mala Mala Jong". * Xiaolin Martial Artist: Omi is exceptionally masterful of Xiaolin fighting and throughout the series performs several moves such as Mantis Strike. Relationships Clay Bailey Omi and Clay appear to have a good relationship, although their interactions are rather minimal in both the original show and the reboot. Clay is almost never shown getting upset or annoyed with Omi and always treats him kindly. The few times he does get upset with him were in "The Deep Freeze" and "Wu Got the Power" when Omi made some callous statements. He tends to act like a big brother figure to Omi and looks after him, comforting him when needed. Clay is shown to be quite protective of Omi as well and several times has had to pull him out of hairy situations. Kimiko Tohomiko Omi’s relationship with Kimiko can be volatile at times, due to him gradually developing a sexist attitude towards her as the original series progressed. In the reboot, they are on the opposing sides in several matters with Omi being jealous of Kimiko’s accomplishments more than once. That being said, the two usually get along well, and both have stuck up for each other. She is usually the one teaching him about technology and how to play video games. She is also shown to be protective of Omi when he is threatened by others. Raimundo Pedrosa Raimundo and Omi have a relationship that is contentious at times but also brotherly as well. Both have teased each other several times throughout the series, though when Raimundo teases Omi, either Clay or Kimiko will tell him to stop it. While they have their differences, Raimundo and Omi have shown to be good friends who trust each other deeply. Either one was distressed when the other turned to the Heylin side in the first and second season finales. As Raimundo became the Shoku Warrior, Omi bowed in respect to him and was delighted to see his friend chosen as the monks' leader. Dojo Kanojo Cho Omi has a good relationship with Dojo for the most part in the original series. They are often seen together, although sometimes Omi unintentionally insults Dojo, as seen in a few episodes. In the reboot, however, Omi treats him less like a friend and more like a servant and openly belittles him. Nonetheless, they go out of their way to protect one another when danger comes. Jermaine Omi’s relationship with Jermaine is quite well. They instantly formed a bond while the former was lost in New York and Jermaine helped him look for the Serpent’s Tail. Their relationship became strained when Jermaine became a Wudai Warrior and Omi grew jealous of being a lower rank than Jermaine. Fortunately, they managed to patch things up before Jermaine returned to New York after visiting Omi. Ping Pong Ping Pong was the first recruit Omi had initially favored because of his talent and identical appearance. However, throughout the reboot, Omi repeatedly grows jealous of Ping Pong’s talents and becomes rather hostile to him. Despite this, Ping Pong looks up to Omi and considers him his role model or hero of sorts. Omi is shown to be protective of Ping Pong at times and does apologize when his behavior becomes too much. Master Fung Although they don’t interact often in the show, Omi cares a lot about Master Fung as he serves to be his parental figure. Master Fung is usually there when Omi needs to figure out a problem and gives him helpful advice. When Chase Young trapped Master Fung in the Ying Yang World in "Judging Omi", Omi went out of his way to rescue him, showing how much Master Fung meant to him. Chase Young Omi and Chase Young have a complicated relationship. They see each other as equals, though Chase has tried several times to bring Omi over to the Heylin side. Likewise, Omi believes there is still good inside Chase despite the later turning evil. In "Chase Lays an Egg", Chase reveals to Omi that he “is his family” without further elaboration. What he explicitly meant by that was never explained. Jack Spicer Omi's relationship with Jack Spicer can be friendly at times and then antagonistic. The pair have frequently battled over Shen Gong Wu with Jack being on the losing end of showdowns. Omi believes there is good in Jack and has tried to convince him to give up being evil, such as in "Citadel of Doom" and "The Apprentice". However, Jack refuses though he does promise to treat him and the other monks to ice cream one day in the future. Showdown Participation Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Episode Appearances Xiaolin Showdown Xiaolin Chronicles Trivia *In both Xiaolin Showdown and Xiaolin Chronicles, Omi is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Megan in the original series and Ping Pong in the reboot. She is also known for voicing Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, Timmy Turner from The Fairly Odd Parents, and Raven from Teen Titans. *He is the only monk that doesn’t have a last name. Likewise, the status and whereabouts of his birth parents are never mentioned in either the original series or the reboot. *He is the first character that the creator Christy Hui created. Originally, Omi was designed for a video game project that later became Xiaolin Showdown. *Omi is the first monk to win a showdown. Overall, he has the most participation in showdowns and is the most successful in winning them. *His appearance shares similarities with Grand Master Dashi, most notably their yellow skin. However, the relation between them has never been explained or elaborated. *Omi is one of the most important characters in the series and makes up the main title card for both the original series and the reboot. *Out of the four monks, Omi is the only one whose original voice actor reprise their role for Xiaolin Chronicles. *Dojo once quipped that there were three things he wasn’t allowed to discuss and the third one was being the size of Omi’s head. Did You Know..? *Physically, Omi was the youngest one of all the monks, even though, since he was frozen twice he became now the oldest one of all, having around 1500 years old. **He was frozen for 1500 years when he was in the past, looking for the puzzle box to trap Wuya again. *It's never explained why he is so similar to Dashi. *He is the only character who did not become the team leader in any of the alternative timelines or the main timeline. *Because of his shape and color of his head, Omi was often called a "cheeseball," mostly by Jack. References External Links Category:Xiaolin Side Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Characters Category:Characters